A Shuffle of Feelings
by Icecakequeen
Summary: It was the cruel way putting my phone on shuffle punished these characters. Series of One Shots based loosely on songs. Review ideas for songs or pairings. Rated T just in case things end up bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. So I was thinking, and I really REALLY wanted to do a ShadowxMylene one shot.**

**So I decided to do a series of one shots based on songs.**

**The lyrics won't be in the fic itself, but the chapters will most likely be named the title of the song.**

**I do not own Bakugan or any of the songs put into this fic.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Say Something**

**Mylene x Shadow**

It was pure torture.

He paced the enclosed hallways encompassed in white, just thinking. He blocked out the torturous beeping noises that filled his practically empty mind, and just focused on looking at his boots as he paced back and forth.

One step, two step, three step, four step. Turn around.

One step, two step, three step, four step. Turn around.

Repeat.

Over and over he paced.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

He stared at his feet intensely, realizing his vision was starting to blur, and his cheeks became blotchy, and warm to the touch.

A hand, his own, came up to touch his cheek. It was damp.

He was crying.

_He, Shadow Prove, was crying!_

Suddenly, adrenaline fueled with anger zipped through his system, and he whipped to the wall on his left, and punched it. The thud that came from the wall as he made contact filled him with such an emptiness. He was hollow, alone. Slowly, he slipped to the floor. His cape bunched up behind him. It had been years since they had been sent to the Doom Dimension, and escaped, yet he still wore, and fit into, his vexo outfit.

But Shadow's fashion choices weren't on top of his priority list right now.

A strangled cry escaped his lips, although it did not sound like his own voice. Still he cried. Tears made their way to the floor, and in this one moment, Shadow Prove was vulnerable.

Footsteps echoed down the empty hall, though Shadow payed no mind. He knew they would come anyway. Through it all, they still cared.

Five people stood in front of him.

Each one shocked at how the grey haired teen was acting.

The pink haired one, also the youngest, was crying as well, as he gently lowered himself down next to his friend, and acting like a kid lied his head on the older boys shoulder.

Shadow gently embraced the boy, who was 5 years younger then himself, and felt the boy let out a strangled sob. His own shoulders shaking, he rubbed the young boy's back.

The oldest, the one with red hair, watched. He felt grief swirl through his system, as well as surprise. Shadow never acted like this. Shadow never hugged Lync, or showed much affection toward anybody. Shadow never cried.

Volt realized how much this was changing him.

Gus and Keith stood side by side. Gus was shaking with held in emotions. As the second youngest everybody always expected him to show more emotion. Though he never did. He always was embarrassed, but now he finally let a tear fall.

Keith stood, expression black, and stared at the white wall. He would never admit it, but the night before he had sat on his bed for a while, crying. This had basically happened once, and now it was happening again. He felt guilty.

The last boy was leaning against a wall, seeming tired and sad. He absentmindedly twirled a lock of his hair around his finger, as his vision blurred from unshed tears. He didn't know why he felt so sad- maybe she replaced the mother he had lost so early, but he would never really figure it out. He just wished with all his heart this wasn't happening.

Since everyone was caught in their thoughts, nobody realized the quiet, rapid footsteps, that approached.

"Are you Mylene's family?"

Everyone looked up at the young women that stood in front of them. Her voice was gentle, and her long purple hair was put up in a ponytail. She looked no older then Volt, who was only 22.

The only person who had enough sense to answer the doctor was Hydron.

"Yes. We're her family."

Shadow's eyes widened at the young ex-prince. Family. Hydron said they were all her family.

In all do honesty, that's basically what they were.

"She's well enough for you all to see her for a little bit..." This snapped Shadow Prove right out of his thoughts, and he jumped to his feet, wiping at his eyes. "My name is Anna by the way." The group nodded, and followed her down the hospital hallway, and to the room occupied by the only girl to ever call herself a 'Vexo'.

Mylene herself didn't seem to be fairing too well. Her skin was pale and clammy, her cheek bones very prominent in her face, and her eyes were tinted red. She was sitting up against a stack of pillows, and her hand seemed to be shaking as she reached for a half filled glass of water.

Instantly Lync pushed past everyone, rushing to her, and pulling her into a huge hug before she could grab her glass of water. The others could here his choked sobs, and although she was startled, Mylene embraced the pinkette.

"Lync..." Her voice was soft, and choked up. He just cried harder, the little orphan boy cried. Like Hydron, Mylene was his mother figure. He had no parents, they died in a disease epidemic when he was 8. She pulled him closer, unable to find comforting words for the boy. Volt soon had to pry him off of her, so Lync cried into him.

One by one the others walked in. Hydron, Gus, and Kieth. Shadow leaned in the doorway, just staring at Mylene.

Her eyes wandered over everyone. She noticed how Hydron seemed taller, Volt more lean, Lync less crazy, Kieth was more distant, Gus seemed more independent.

Then ice blue met crimson.

"Shadow..." She breathed softly.

Volt grabbed Lync and dragged him out, despite his protests. The other members of the group followed them out.

The silver haired boy approached Mylene's bed slowly.

Her eyes flicked over his features. "You've been crying..?"

He looked down at his boots again, but nodded. He felt a gentle tug on his hand, and looked up. The ice that once was present in her eyes had cracked, and she cried, biting her trembling lip. Her arms hesitantly opened for a hug, and he smiled weakly, pulling her into his chest. Her arms snaked around his middle, and she started to cry harder.

Shadow closed his eyes fighting the lump in his throat as he held her. Soon, however she pulled away.

They looked at each other for awhile. Just looked into one another's eyes.

He spoke then.

"You... you can't... you can't leave me!" The boy struggled to hold it in, but he broke, crumbling into a million pieces of glass, and he cried. She grabbed his face in her trembling hands.

"Shadow... Listen to me." He nodded, tears streaking down his now rosy cheeks. "It will be okay. You know I can't live like this... It hurts. I struggle every day to keep my eyes open. I'm leaving Shadow. Soon. You know it will be better. You know you hate how much pain I'm in too." He nodded again. "Shadow you have to let me go. But promise me something."

"A-anything..." He choked out.

"Don't follow me there, Shadow Prove. Live your life to the fullest, so when we meet again you can tell me all about it."

He buried his face in the smooth skin of her neck then, to muffle his loud sobs.

"Promise me Shadow."

"I... I-I promise..." His breath was quick on her neck, as he struggled to contain himself. He pulled back when she made a soft noise in pain.

"It's going to be over soon. I won't make it overnight."

His breath hitched in his throat as she said that. She looked at him, gently touching his cheek.

"One last time?" She whispered. He nodded, and gently pressed his lips to hers, feeling how in sync they were. He felt how soft her lips were, how her touch ignited a fire in him, made him feel emotions. Made him feel _love._

When they pulled apart, it was only slightly. They were still so close that they could feel the others breath. They drank in everything that was happening in these moments.

They were ending soon.

Finally he spoke, letting Mylene hear his silky voice.

"I'll never love another Mylene..." This time her breath hitched in her throat, and she lied back onto the pillows, choosing not to respond. She knew she would cry. She was too tired to cry. Her heartbeat was slowing down, she could feel fatigue in her bones.

She took his hand, weaving their fingers together. "I need to go Shadow. Tell them to come in cause it won't be much longer..." He did as he was told, getting the rest of the group to come in, before sitting next to her again. His hand found her hair, and he started to stroke it.

She let out a small smile as Lync came on her other side and the other surrounded her bed. Hydron was now crying, as was Gus. Kieth and Volt stayed calm. For now.

"You guys..." Mylene started. "I love you all, you know that.. you don't need to cry..."

This caused Hydron to go hysterical.

"Guys listen to me... No need to cry.. Stay the strong brave men I knew you to be." The three youngest Vexo's just cried harder. She sighed softly. "It will be okay. I'll stay with you forever. Don't forget me.." Her breathing got more rapid. "Shadow..."

"Yes my love...?" He murmured.

"I love you..."

He started to cry again then. "I love you too Mylene..."

She grasped his hand, and closed her eyes. "Goodbye..."

The monitor let out that dreaded sound.

Her grip went limp.

Her body relaxed completely.

"Mylene!" Lync yelled, through his tears.

Hydron curled into a ball crying and Gus turned away, crying too hard. Volt put a comforting hand on Lync's back, as Kieth crouched next to Hydron, to comfort the young boy.

Shadow, although knowing it would happen, tried to wake her.

"Mylene... Wake up.. Come on baby wake up!"

He knew deep down she wouldn't.

Mylene was gone.

He screamed in agony, and lied his head on her shoulder. "Please wake up..." He pleaded.

They all were crying by then. Even Volt.

Why did she have to go?

* * *

**Me: Well umm... That wasn't fun to write. And it's awful.**

**Oh well.**

**Review thoughts, critiques, song ideas, or ideas for who the next couple should be!**

**~Dakota**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**I'm writing my second chapter, and I hope it's good. **

**It was requested for me to do more Vexo's, so that's what I am doing. **

**Warning: This chapter is a gay pairing. (This is not meant to be offensive my own mother is homosexual and 2 of my friends are bisexual)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Awake And Alive**

**Gus x Spectra**

Normally they weren't the people expected to feel fear. But now, it pumped through their veins, fueling their adrenaline. Footsteps pounded on rough, uneven, concrete, in time with each other.

Their home planet, Vestel was complete chaos. It had been taken over by multiple gangs who were constantly fighting for the throne. They had become worse then Zenoheld. This constant fight for power sent the planet into turmoil.

The two boys remained loyal to one another, especially since they were constantly hunted by the entire population, due to their former titles of being Vexo's. They had been on the run since they had returned home. Both had grown frail, because they weren't able to smuggle much food without being caught. The two boys were in awful shape.

Ribs were showing.

Eyes were less focused.

Stomachs and cheeks seemed to be caving in.

Veins were more prominent, as skin seemed to be stretched over bone.

Their clothes had become tattered, and caked in dirt.

The boys continued to sprint now, ignoring their fatigued muscles, and sharp hunger pains.

They couldn't keep this up much longer.

The blonde one always called all the shots, with the other boy falling loyally in line, taking command after command, and obeying no matter what. He always put his life on the line for the blonde.

That was how it had always been.

And now, with a sudden gasp, the younger boy fell to the ground, long blue hair dangling in front of his face like a curtain.

"Gus!" The older boy exclaimed as he whipped around to see his friend had fallen down.

The boy, Gus, was panting heavily, braced on his hands and knees. His eyes were screwed shut, like he was in the most intense kind of pain.

"M-master Spectra..." Gus stammered, before falling to the darkness that encompassed his vision/

Spectra pressed his lips into a fine line, and mustering all his strength, gently lifted the boy up, carrying him through the streets of Vestel. It was a long time before he finally settled into a remote alley.

Spectra gingerly lowered himself down to a sitting position, placing Gus' head on his lap, so the bluenette could be more comfortable. Gus was breathing slow, and his face had become ghostly pale. Spectra gently ran a hand through his own hair, watching Gus closely. He hadn't changed much, but Gus was starting to worry. Gus was only a year younger then him, however he was more frail then Spectra was. All the fleeing had tested their limits. They had to be cunning, smart, sly, and quick. However with the lack of nutrition they were recieving, some of this had become nearly impossible. The two of them were crumbling apart, desperately struggling to find life.

Spectra's problems, however, didn't stop there. For awhile he had slowly began to... dare he say... fall in love with his loyal lapdog. He had denied it for so long, but now it was so clear in his mind.

Spectra was in love with Gus.

And it was scary to him. He didn't know how to face this feeling and conquer it. It was like a mountain he could not figure out how to climb. The feelings kept growing stronger, and he couldn't help it, he just wanted to take Gus and-

"Master?" The blonde boy snapped out of his thoughts instantly, as Gus slowly sat up, rubbing his neck. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Oh..."

Spectra noticed how the bluenette seemed defeated, and beaten down. Gus sighed and ran his hand through his long hair trying to remember what had happened, but only being able to think about how his head had been in his Master's lap...

A faint blush dusted his cheeks. He needed to push away how he felt toward his Master, it was foolish, it was wrong, and it was dangerous.

That's why Gus liked the idea of it so much.

"Shall we look for some food?" It surprised Gus, that his voice sounded so level after the thoughts swirling around his mind.

"I will" Spectra said, standing up. "You should rest."

"But Master-" Gus started.

"No buts. Stay tight I will be back in a few." With that, the older boy had disappeared around the corner.

Gus was alone with his thoughts.

He started to let his thoughts wonder, and eventually he sat there thinking about why, his master had left him here, alone. Normally they did everything together, weak or not.

Did Master Spectra care about him?

No, that wasn't possible. He was just his loyal lapdog. Nothing more.

_"You're foolish Gus" _His mind whispered.

"I'm not..." He whispered back.

_"But aren't you? Look at yourself."_ He turned to look at his reflection in a dumpster. _"Look at you, in love with your Master. You're foolish."_

"I'M NOT!" He roared, punching and kicking thin air. Spectra, who had just been coming back, rounded the corner fast. He quickly rushed to the boys side, and grasped his rapidly moving arms.

"Gus."

No answer. Just more thrashing.

"Gus!"

Still nothing.

"GUS!" Spectra yelled, causing the blue haired boy to recoil in shock. He crouched down rocking back and forth, whimpering to himself. Spectra bent down next to him.

"Gus, calm down... Tell me what's wrong."

Gus' eyes were wild, as he looked at his Master, who looked so concerned for his well being, his eyes burned a hole into his soul, a hole that lead right to the truth.

"I... I think I love you."

An intake of breath was heard from the older boy.

They sat there in silence, that made Gus feel uncomfortable. His face was red, and tears threatened to push past his eyelids that were closed tight. He was unsure of what to do.

It was so sudden, Spectra grabbed the boy's head, and slammed their lips together. He didn't know what words to say. He needed this to speak for him.

To Gus, this was all he needed.

The kiss said it all.

And when they broke apart, no words were spoken. It was all quiet. But both boys felt something different, strength. It was almost foreign to them, but they still recognized the feeling.

The silent 'I love you' that helped them find the strength to continue on.

* * *

**Well umm... That took forever. But yay! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**These only sort of goes with the songs, but the songs are just basic outlines. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Dakota**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyooo wonderful people that have decided to read this story!**

**Welcome to Chapter 3!**

**I hope it's good...**

**I really like this song and pairing tbh. **

**Soooooo hehe**

**I do not own Bakugan or the song used in this chapter!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Let the Flamed Begin**

**Hydron x Gus**

_Clink. Clink. Clink, clink, clink. _

The lone boy in his cell looked up, to see many guards clumped around a shadow, carrying it toward a cell. _'Must be someone pretty dangerous if there are so many guards'_ The voice in his head chimed, yet the boy did not move, slumped against the cold metal wall. He didn't have enough energy to stand up and see who it was. He didn't have much energy left in him. He could barely crawl to his food these days...

A soft clang, and the sudden whirring of electricity signaled the new prisoner was secure in his jail cell. The guards all quickly hurried off, their footsteps fading into an echo.

The blue haired boy strained his ears to listen for any sounds past the electricity that flowed through the doors of the cells, and it didn't shock him when he heard a voice. What _did _shock him was the voice he heard.

"You blew it! You fool! You lost everything!"

The blue haired boy gasped quietly, then smirked. He knew why the voice was familiar.

The dog had finally became too rebellious for it's masters liking.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Get lost!" Hydron cried.

Gus cringed slightly, not sure what the boy had been through. He seemed to be hearing voices, not that Gus hadn't had that before... However, Gus felt pity for the boy. It was too soon for him to be like this. He hadn't even been in here 10 minutes...

A sudden bang on the wall made Gus believe Hydron had punched the steel wall in fury, perhaps desperation...

"This isn't over! Do you understand me?!" Hydron yelled to who knows what before quieting his voice a bit. "I will destroy Zenoheld..."

Gus chuckled. "Take it easy Hydron..."

He heard Hydron make a sudden noise in surprise. "I know that voice it's Gus! But he's suppose to be dead!"

Softly Gus chuckled again, pursing his lips. Dead. He was suppose to be dead. That would be what everyone thought...

"I must be going crazy. Gus? Could that be you out there?" Hydron said, sounding so innocent, like he was hearing voices again.

_'He probably is Gus.' _The voice in his head said like the know it all it had become.

Gus let out an almost sadistic laugh. "What's the matter, afraid you're hearing voices?" He had managed to push himself up, using the little energy he had gained, and he walked to the door of his cell, to see a rugged, beaten looking Hydron there. "Your father defeated me, but I'm alive."

Gus noted how arrogant and dismissive he sounded. He knew what he needed to do to get out, and to push his emotions down.

Hydron's eyes widened, then turned into an angry glare. "Huh, well now, that was pretty dumb. Your big mouth got you tossed in here for good. Hydron's voice trembled slightly, and he watched the boy fall apart.

_'Gus, Gus, Gus, you know you could use this to your advantage.' _His mind chuckled. _'Turn this weakness into the ultimate motive, and use it to your advantage.'_

Gus grit his teeth. _'Don't listen to your heart Gus!' _His mind yelled, and he noticeably flinched, but complied.

He looked back at Hydron and smirked. He spoke, his mind feeding him the manipulative words. "What if I told you I think you're the only one who can defeat your father, and that I can give you another shot at it?"

"But how?!"

He was playing straight into Gus' hands.

And Gus couldn't control himself anymore, this wasn't Gus. This was his crazy mind taking over.

In that moment, alarms began to drone and echo within the dungeon. Hydron looked up at the ceiling, like it was going to spew his answers out of it. Both boys made a noise in surprise, but Gus seemed more calm.

"C'mon Hydron. Don't you want another shot at the old man after he humiliated you or do you prefer your jail cell?" Gus drawled. Internally though, he was fighting, trying to get himself back from who had taken over, he wanted to tell Hydron how he felt but-

_'SHUT UP!' _His mind roared, quieting Gus himself, and regaining full control.

"Just be quiet. I'm not ashamed of anything! Do you understand that?" Hydron fired back, trying to stay calm. However, his hands continued to shake.

"It's okay, I understand. You're like a dog who's been beaten by his master all his life. Afraid of his own shadow." He couldn't stop the words that spewed out of his mouth, he never wanted to say this- "I feel so sorry for you."

"What did you say to me?!" Hydron exclaimed, feeling hurt and rejected. _'This is not the time for that Hydron!' _Lync and Volt chorused together, merging into the voice in his own head.

"If you stay here, you'll never have to show your face again. I used to despise you Hydron, but now I see, instead of anger, I should have had pity for you." Gus continued.

Hydron looked at him, defeat and despair almost clear in his eyes. _'How do you really feel Hydron?!' _Gus cried, in his own mind, but the words wouldn't form on his lips. All Gus wanted was to tell Hydron it would be okay, and that they could be okay _together. _His mind wouldn't allow it. Hope was gone.

_'That must be Master Spectra outside. I can feel it.' _Gus told himself. Maybe Spectra could help this voice go away... And help his emotions come out. Would it be too late? _'I must get to him!' _Gus screamed in his head, finding the energy to take control, but not putting down the act that was already put up.

"It's okay Hydron, I am here with you. I know that you're scared all alone in your cell, but just try not to cry, be brave."

_'Who does he think he is?!' _Hydron's mind growled. "Listen you clown, you'll be the one who's crying in a minute!"

Perfect.

"Haha, so you gonna make me?" Gus challenged.

"You bet I am!"

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Both boys cried.

"Gate card, set!" Hydron smirked, throwing down his card. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Subterra Dryoid!"

"Let's go Vulcan! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Subterra Rex Vulcan!" Gus smirked. This was going perfect. "See? I told you I could us out of there Hydron."

Hydron looked taken aback, yet again. "So... you tricked me... into fighting?"

"Well I didn't think asking politely was going to work!" Gus yelled, as Vulcan smashed his way upward.

_'Wait!' _Both boys were feeling the same way. _'I needed to tell you something...'_

But it was too late.

Gus was gone.

* * *

It was pure chaos. The alternative was more powerful then anyone had expected, and now Gus stood here alone with Vulcan... Battered and tired.

He had seen Hydron earlier, flying overhead.

"Hydron! So you decided to run back to daddy?"

He had received no reply.

But he didn't really think Hydron had run back. Not after that.

Now here Gus stood, so weak and alone. The others were inside now... He had told them to go, to destroy the alternative. He had said he would take care of it. Him and Vulcan.

"Gus?" Gus looked up, at his exhausted Bakugan with worried eyes. "Did everyone make it inside."

"Ya, you cleared the way for them." Even in this moment he was proud. They wouldn't bring them down without a fight.

"That's good, cause I don't think I have much left in me..." Vulcan replied.

"We'll at least go down fighting."

The machines fired, and Vulcan jerked around with each hit. He couldn't last much longer. Gus knew he would die. And he only regretted one thing...

"Ability, activate!"

That voice.

"Accel speed!"

"What the?!" Gus yelled. "Dryoid?!"

"That was payback for springing me from jail." Hydron said, back still turned.

Gus began to tremble, forcing back emotions threatening to be revealed. "I guess we're even, and here I thought you'd gone running back to your father, King Zenoheld."

Hydron turned and gave a small, sad smile. "I guess... nobody wants me around now..." He said softly.

_'If only you knew how I felt.' _Both boys thought.

If only they knew their true feelings.

It was love. They loved each other.

But would the other ever figure it out?

* * *

**o_o That was fun to write.**

**Review pairings you want done, song requests, and thoughts on this chapter!**

**R&R!**

**~Dakota**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I'm back!**

**You guys gave me 6 reviews since my last update... And each one almost brought me to tears. I think my boyfriend thinks I'm crazy tbh...**

**Anyways, Thank you so much for your continuous support. **

**So I was given a challenge by one of you reviewers to do Numb by Likin Park and must I say, you were the reason I didn't get a ton of sleep last night. **

**I could not find the right fit for this song. I went through Dan and Runo, Gus and Spectra, Lync and Alice, Shadow and Mylene, Alice and Shun...**

**Long story short this is Alice x Masquerade.**

**Don't ask how. Don't ask why. Just read it.**

**I do not own Bakugan!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Numb**

**Alice x Masquerade **

_"Alice, what if I told you I was real?"_

Alice shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and her sheets were tangled around her pale body. She felt like she had just been shot directly in the gut, and her eyes remained screwed shut.

She didn't notice the figure standing above her bed.

"Alice..." The figure breathed.

Said girls eyes shot straight open, to look at the blonde boy. The moonlight reflected off his mask, illuminating him, so his identity was clear.

The white jacket.

The purple pants.

The black boots.

The red and black gloves.

The brown belt.

The _mask. _

"Masquerade...?" Alice whispered, as he moved to her bed side, kneeling next to her, and touching her face.

"I'm real." He mumbled.

Alice had a quick intake of breath, holding it in a few seconds, before exhaling. His fingers remained on her flaming hot cheeks, giving her a second to process it all.

"How?"

"I separated from you. Became mostly my own person."

"Mostly?" She questioned softly.

"We're still connected." He replied, moving his hand down to clasp hers. "Alice..."

"I know Masquerade."

She could feel how he felt. He could feel how she felt.

"You don't need to be scared of me Alice. You still are apart of me. You always will be." She shuttered, slightly. His hand felt unreal in hers. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

In a second Masquerade had vanished, and Alice shot up, completely awake. The mask she used to... He used to wear sat next to her table.

She hadn't put it there. Gently she picked it up. She knew what it was meant for. She knew why he had left it behind. But... She couldn't...

She placed the mask on her face. She felt his presence, and she saw the normal field, grass blowing, and both of them stood there.

"Masquerade-"

"Alice, come with me." He said. She fell silent, looking at the ground. "Together we could be the greatest Darkus brawler. You and I, Alice."

She started to cry. "Why Masquerade?! Why me?!"

"We aren't one person. I love you Alice."

"You want me to be like you!"

"We're amazing together Alice!" Masquerade yelled. "You can't be scared of me anymore!"

Alice ripped the mask off her face, tears streaming down her face. Why did he do this to her? She wanted to be Alice again! Not Masquerade!

_'You fell in love with him Alice. When he left you, you missed him.' _Her mind whispered.

She clutched at her head, digging her nails into her scalp. She felt skin break, and blood flow over her fingers. It soaked into her hair, as she sobbed, rocking back and forth. "Why are you doing this to me?! I used to be a person! Just like anyone else! I was normal! I wasn't crazy, I wasn't scared! Why Masquerade?!" Her cries faded into the blackness of the night, becoming as silent as Masquerade himself had become now.

She had missed him.

She did love him.

But he wasn't her anymore. This wasn't right. He wanted her to become him again.

She couldn't allow him to do it. She had to be Alice.

Alice quickly stood up, ignoring the blood on her fingers, and put on shorts and a dirty t-shirt. She grabbed the mask, stuffing it into a bag, and slipped out of the room she was staying in at Marucho's house. Quickly she found her way down the dark hallways, slipping out the front door. Without a second thought, she ran toward the bridge that was located in Wardington. She focused on the sound of her pounding feet, then second guessing herself. She couldn't second guess herself now. This was too important.

She shook her head, running faster, until tears flowed out of her eyes, and her lungs burned with every breath. She slowed to a walk, as she approached the bridge. She listened to the sound of crickets, as she leaned against the edge of the bridge.

So many thoughts raced through her mind, each one more confusing then the last.

Gently, she pulled the mask from her bag, tracing the outline of it. She stared at her reflection in the lens, looking at herself. Before she could cry, she looked up at the moon. It was so pure and white. It was constant. Like how Masquerade had been.

What happened when the moon was gone?

_'Eternal darkness' _Her mind whispered.

Then she realized it. She was wrong. Masquerade wasn't her moon. He had taken her moon, her innocence, away, leaving an eternal darkness that had consumed her, become apart of her...

It had to go away.

Her fingers clenched tighter around the mask, almost cracking the lens on both sides. Her eyes drifted back to her reflection.

"I... I am Alice..." She whispered, letting go of the mask.

And just like that, both love, and darkness dissipated in front of her eyes.

* * *

**Well okay.**

**That was random and totally on the spot.**

**But fun to write. **

**I'm sorry if it's not amazing lol. I'm also sorry if it is short. **

**Review thoughts, song suggestions, or shipping suggestions. **

**~Dakota**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well... ahem. I'm back. AGAIN. Cause I got 2 requests after I last updated even thought the update hadn't even shown up yet. Idek if it posted it's weird. I'll check later.**

**It was requested that I do Gus x Mira, and Gus x Dan.**

**So since I already has Gus x Mira planned for last chapter but did Alice x Masquerade I would just do it now.**

**Sorry Troth I'll try to figure out what to do for Gus x Dan... Hopefully next chapter. If not soon. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bakugan or the songssss.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**If I Had You**

**Gus x Mira**

Gus listened to the pounding music that filled the room to the brim. Shadow and Lync had managed to convince Mylene, and himself to come with them to a Vestel club. Spectra, Volt, and Hydron had managed to weasel their way out of it. Gus wasn't so lucky.

Gus wouldn't deny he liked going to clubs once in awhile, he would dress in his tight fitting black and silver shirt, brown jeans and boots. Sometimes he even wore eyeliner.

He just didn't want to be here with Lync or Shadow.

So currently, he was leaning against a wall, sipping on his drink, and watching bodies grind on each other. He sighed softly, his mind drifting to another topic.

Gus _really _needed a love life. Shadow and Mylene had gotten together, as weird as that was. Even weirder, he was kinda jealous. He sighed, swirling his drink around in his cup by moving his wrist in circular motions. There was one girl in particular that always caught his eye...

She was gorgeous. He had always thought so. But he couldn't go after her for one simple reason.

Her brother.

He shuttered at the thought of what would happen if her brother ever found out...

"Gus!"

Speak of the angel that had just encompassed his thoughts a few seconds ago.

"Hey Mira." He said causally, not looking up at her, afraid she'd see right through him.

"Where were you? I went to Kieth's house to look for you-"

"You were looking for me?" He interrupted, choosing to look at her now.

That was a mistake.

She was absolutely stunning. Her orange hair was spiked out in every direction still, but was much more tame then it normally was. She was wearing a strapless brown dress that reached mid-thigh, and had golden swirls around the edges. Her shoes were ballet flats that were also brown, with some white trimming. Gus could tell she was wearing makeup, but just if he stared close enough. It was so natural on her face, and made her look so much more mature. Around her wrists were golden bracelets, that matched the necklace she wore.

"Yes I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come here." She laughed softly. "Kieth told me Shadow and Lync beat me to the punch."

Gus nodded, biting his lip, eyes trained on the necklace. "I gave that to you for your birthday."

She was caught off guard for a second before nodding. "I wear it every day. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before."

Gus blushed faintly, however it was too dark for Mira to see the color that dusted his cheeks. "I'm glad you like it."

She smiled, blushing herself, and nodded. "I love it."

Gus nodded again, falling silent. He knew he liked Mira, possibly loved her, but it seemed dangerous almost. Foolish. They had used to be enemies.

But every time they were close, Gus felt so... Happy. It was weird.

"Gus?" Mira said curiously.

"Hmmm?" He answered absentmindedly.

"Do you... Maybe wanna dance?"

Gus looked up, meeting her cerulean blue eyes with his seafoam green ones. Electricity seemed to spark between the two, and both seemed to notice, as their faces took on a slightly redder hue. The blue haired boy extended his hand for the orange haired girl, who gladly took it, noticing he wasn't wearing his gloves, but deciding not to mention it right now.

He led her out to the dance floor, where so many people were clumped about. Staying close, the two began to dance in sync, smiling and laughing. They didn't get around to speaking many words, until they found their way off the floor, seeing as Shadow, Lync, and Mylene had gone to a table.

"Ooooh look!" Lync exclaimed, pointing Gus and Mira. "Gus is hitting up on his Master's sister!"

Mylene hit him in the head with her palm. "Stop it Lync!"

"Owww Shadow your girlfriend is abusive!"

Shadow just rolled his eyes, checking his nails.

Gus just looked at Mira, an eyebrow raised, she was giggling softly, her eyes sparkling as the light reflected off of them.

"Lync isn't right." Everyone turned to see Mira still laughing as she spoke. "I asked him to dance."

"Why is this so funny?" Gus questioned.

"Cause your screwed once Kieth finds about the kiss." Mira said calming down.

"What ki-" Gus was interrupted by Mira's lips on his. He happily responded, ignoring Lync's childish protests.

When she finally pulled back, Gus gently pressed his forehead to hers, ignoring the sounds all around them. "So I guess this means...?"

"Yes." Mira said softly. "I love you."

A huge smile graced the blue haired boys face. "I love you too."

Lync groaned, burying his head in his arms. "Will the pda ever end tonight?"

Shadow cackled and to annoy the boy, nuzzled close to Mylene, who uncharacteristically blushed.

Gus and Mira sat down in the chairs available for them, fingers intertwined, as they enjoyed the entertainment their friends provided.

"Hey Mylene do you remember when I asked you out?"

"Shut up Shadow!" Mylene said, not wanting to talk about.

Mira laughed softly, looking up at Gus, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I have a confession..." Gus whispered.

"Hmm?" Mira mumbled closing her eyes.

"I've always wanted you..."

Mira smiled opening her eyes again. "Really?"

"Yes really..." He murmured, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She leaned into his touch, enjoying his hand on her skin. His hand gingerly caressed her cheek, slowly.

"Gus can I ask you to do something?" Mira mumbled.

"Anything..."

"Love me forever..."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her into a hug.

"I promise I will love you forever."

* * *

**2 chapters in a day.**

**Yay!**

**Another song to check off my endless list. **

**Anyways, review thoughts, song suggestions, or couple suggestions!**

**~Dakota**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here I am again.**

**I have had a bad motive to write one shots today. But that's okay. I'll be ahead of the game yayaya. **

**I hope ya'll enjoy this oneshot!**

**I do not own Bakugan or these songs.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Crushcrushcrush**

**Gus x Klaus**

Klaus watched the boy look around Marucho's mansion, completely uncomfortable with this situation. His eyes were full of distrust and almost fear, and every so often, he would glance at Klaus. His hands were shaking ever so slightly, as everyone else at the table discussed their latest threat, a boy named Marduk. Marucho had called on some old allies, such as Klaus, Billy, Chan lee, Joe, and some people from their trips to New Vestroia. This included Ace, Mira, Baron, Specta/Kieth (Klaus never knew what to call him), and the boy, Gus.

"So it's settled then." Klaus looked up at Dan, who was talking. "Billy, Chan, Joe, Julie, and Alice will go as a group, Runo, Shun, Marucho, Baron, and I will be another group, and Klaus, Gus, Kieth, Mira, and Ace will be another group. It's time to shut Marduk down you guys!" Everyone nodded, and stood, heading for their ride to Marduk's castle. Each group had a helicopter, like the one the Brawlers normally used to fly around the world. Klaus noticed how Gus loyally followed his master, at his every beck and call.

Klaus had always wondered why.

"Shall we go then?" Kieth said, looking at everyone. There was a collective nod among the other four members of the group. "Gus, my mask."

"Of course Master." Gus handed Kieth the mask, and he put it on his face. Klaus frowned slightly, watching the blue haired boy closely. He was loyal. He had a temper. But no, this wasn't either. The boy looked almost... Scared. Scared of what though?

As everyone filed onto the helicopter, Gus spoke softly. "Master... Do you think...?"

"No Gus. They're dead."

It clicked immediately what the two were discussing.

Why wasn't it obvious before?

* * *

Gus stood alone on the ramp that lead out of the helicopter. It was close to 2 in the morning, but he really needed some fresh air.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gus gasped, and whipped around, to see Klaus slowly walking up to him.

"What is it to you?" Gus snarled, just wanting Klaus to go away.

"Hmm. Seems they still have a hold on you." Klaus murmured, just loud enough for Gus to hear.

Gus seemed frozen a second, thinking to himself, before speaking. "Who are you talking about?" His voice was monotone, as if he was afraid to let Klaus onto his emotions.

"Your former friends."

Gus's eyes widened. "They're dead..." He whispered. "They're all dead..."

Klaus watched the younger boy for a moment, frowning slightly, just as alarms went off in the helicopter. Both Gus and Klaus ran in, meeting up with the other three, to see Marduk on the screen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a helicopter full of the people I was looking for."

"What do you want Marduk?!" Ace yelled.

Gus was staring intensely at the screen like he saw something. "Master?"

"Yes Gus?" Spectra turned to him curiously.

"Hydron sent the others to what is called the doom dimension right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Vladitor is from the doom dimension."

"What are you saying Gus?"

A soft sound escaped the blue haired boys lips.

Marduk began to speak again. "We know you're close." He smirked, and left the camera leaving a pure shot of who was in the room with him.

Gus was gone, running out into the snow, taking off. Klaus was the first one after him.

"Gus! Gus, wait!" He managed to grab the crying boy. "You can't save them this way!"

Gus turned to look at Klaus, and he looked nothing like Spectra's little lap dog. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes sparkling with more tears. He looked like the 15 year old he was. "Gus..." Klaus breathed.

Gus just shook his head. He couldn't let Klaus get close to him again. Not after last time...

Klaus noticed how the blue haired boy was shaking. It hurt Klaus to see him like this.

"Klaus...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still feel the same way about me?"

Klaus sucked in a quick breath, turning his gaze up to the stars.

"Yes."

It was silent then. Klaus could only imagine the running thoughts threading their way through Gus's brain. So he stayed silent, to let the boy think. He focused his gaze on the stars, his grip still on the other boys arm. They just stood like that for awhile, until Gus spoke.

"Good." Gus turned to Klaus looking at him. "I still feel the same way too..."

The darkness of the woods had made it difficult to see, but Klaus looked at Gus, sea-foam locked onto emerald. Klaus let air his between his teeth, noticing they were alone. Nobody had come after them. Klaus dropped Gus's arm, and took a step back. "Why should I believe you Gus?"

"Because things are different now Klaus! I'm staying this time!"

Klaus bit his lip, staying calm and cool, although inside he was full of raging emotions, even he couldn't decipher.

"Klaus please..." Gus begged.

Klaus nodded, he knew it was different, he knew what he wanted, he knew _who _he wanted.

A real smile graced the other boys lips, causing Klaus to smile too. He sat on the snowy ground, patting the spot directly next to him. Gus moved to sit next to him.

The woods around them were silent, and the moon reflected off the white snow, illuminating the world around them, into a white wonderland.

Fingers intertwined, legs touching, the two laid down onto the firm snow, and looked up at the stars. They sparkled brightly, calming the two boys down.

"Gus?" Klaus said quietly.

"Yes Klaus?"

"It will be all okay. I'll make sure of it."

"I know." Gus whispered.

And together, they laid there, legs touching, and fingers intertwined.

Finally together again.

* * *

**Umm... I have no idea if this really goes with the song. And stars are really common in my ideas for Klaus x Gus.**

**I wish I knew why. **

**Well... I hope you all enjoyed. Leave thoughts, song suggestions, and couple suggestions. **

_**Note: I have the next 6 or so chapters planned out as of now, so your requests all will get done, but it may take time.**_

**~Dakota**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh geez. So it was requested I do a song called Memories by Early Rise. It is so sad. **

**So it's going to push my writing to emotional limits. **

**But I can finally do the MOST FORGOTTEN ACTUAL REAL COUPLE IN THE SHOW.**

**Without further ado... Let's get on with this.**

**I do not own Bakugan or any of these songs.**

_**Warning: This chapter is not for children. Suicide is present within these words.**_

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Memories**

**Chan Lee x Joe**

Dear_ Chan Lee,_

_It fills me with sadness to think that by the time you read this, I won't be alive. I want you to know, none of this is your fault. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop my ultimate destruction. Even if this hadn't- wasn't going to happen, my body was going to destroy me. There was nothing anyone could have done. I was dying physically, and it was killing me mentally. Chan Lee, you were my sun, my guiding light. You helped me remember what happiness was. You helped me remember what living my life was like. I need to thank you for that. I need to thank you for being apart of my life, even with what I had, who I was. I was a time bomb, yet you tried to diffuse me. It was a futile attempt, my love. You and I both know there was no stopping me from exploding. And I guess now I will follow in the footsteps of my father. My love, you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the chance to meet. Inside and out. We both had kinks, and rough patches. But you, you, were amazing. How selfless you were when I would tell you what was wrong. You have the right to know what happened to cause this.  
It started when I was told I would die early anyway. It filled me with despair. I didn't want to leave any of you. But I realized something. I was worthless. Unable to save Wavern. Unable to stop Naga. Unable to help you with your problems. Unable to walk around the block without trouble. I was a waste of space. I was worthless, useless, nothing.  
You deserve so much better Chan Lee.  
But please, don't ever forget me. I told you I would love you forever.  
I will keep that promise.  
Love, Joe_

* * *

Chan Lee shot up from her bed, screaming. Visions flitted through her head, at such a rapid pace, she couldn't keep up. Her body was numb, unable to feel anything that was happening. Her breathing was quick, and ragged, and tears ran down her cheeks, thickening her vision. A crumpled piece of paper was held tight in her fist, as she sobbed, her entire body shaking from the force. The visions turned to memories, slowing down, a horror movie beneath her sealed eyelids.

It became clear to her exactly what she was seeing.

_"Joe?" Chan Lee tapped on the closed wooden door a few times, falling silent, waiting for a response from the sandy haired, grey eyed teenager. "Joe!?" Chan Lee pounded on the door harder, feeling instant fear well up in her system. "Joe?!" She yelled louder, desperate for an answer. _

_Still no answer._

_She opened the door, noticing instantly the 3 papers on the floor, each with bold letters on the front. _

_The first one said "To my parents"._

_The second said "To the Battle Brawlers"._

_The third said "To my love, Chan Lee". _

_Chan Lee's eyebrows furrowed studying the notes carefully. They were neatly pressed out, with very neat handwriting on each. Joe had taken a lot of time with these it seemed... _

_Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. Her head shot up, and she looked towards Joe's bed. It was empty except for a couple empty pill bottles. Chan Lee gently stepped over the letters to get closer look. As she approached the bed, she noticed something on the other side of Joe's bed, a place she couldn't see from her place in the doorway. But what the navy blue haired girl saw, made her blood turn to ice._

_It was Joe. _

_It all clicked in her head. The notes, the pill bottles, him not answering-_

_"Joe wake up!" The girl cried, kneeling next to the boy, shaking him, slapping him, kissing him, anything to get him to wake up! "Joe please! You've gotta wake up!" _

_"Chan Lee honey what happened?" Joe's mom came into the room, and taking one look at her son, made her burst into tears and run out, to call 911. _

_"Joe please, you can't leave me! Why Joe why!?" She had cried, laying her head on his chest, wishing for his steady heartbeat to come back._

_It never did._

_He had left her utterly alone. _

* * *

"Chan Lee?" A voice filled her mind now, and she looked up, to see the worried face of her friend Alice. "You were screaming, everyone is worried sick, are you alright?"

Another fit of whimpers encompassed the girl, as she shook her head. Alice sighed softly, pulling the pyrus brawler into a hug. All Chan Lee could do was picture Joe's face, his smile, in her head, as she cried more. Alice knew how hard it had been on the poor girl. She had loved Joe with every fiber of her being. Nobody, not even her, had expected this to be what it came to.

"Chan Lee... Do you want to go downstairs and see everybody?" Alice asked gently.

"Not... Not now. Maybe later. I need to be alone..." The brown eyed girls voice cracked. Alice nodded slowly, and left the girl alone, in the dark room.

She suddenly knew the despair Joe had always felt. His demons were hers now, and they filled her head with words of pain, and depression. They fully enclosed her in a dark without escape.

This was exactly what they did to Joe.

Slowly, Chan Lee rose. Her hero, her best friend, her boyfriend, the person she loved the most, was gone now.

It was only fitting that she followed him.

She rummaged through drawers filled with her stuff, looking, searching, for one object, the one thing that could bring her to where Joe was. When it was found, she began what she planned to do.

A chair, pulled into the center of a room.

A rope, tied to a ceiling fan, tightened around a throat.

A last sentence, spoken before the girls demise.

"I'm coming with you."

A darkness, worse then before covered her sad eyes.

The note that had been left for her, still clutched in her fist.

And just like that, the demons brought her down too.

* * *

**o_o**

**Oh my god.**

**What did I just write. **

***cries***

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for songs or couples.**

**~Dakota**


	8. Chapter 8

**GusThis is the third one I have started writing today! o_o**

**You guys have me going good, so much I haven't written any other story oops. **

**I should probably do that...**

**I will. Later.**

**Anyways, I do not own Bakugan or any of these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Demons**

**Gus x Dan**

"Gus!"

Said boy ignored the cry for him, as he just kept running, wind ripping through his hair, pain shredding his body to bits. He needed to get away. He needed to save the people he loved. The _person _he loved.

"Gus, please stop!" The voice was closer, but Gus kept pushing his body harder, working himself more and more. He couldn't stop.

Warm fingers wrapped around his wrist, yanking him, spinning him around, straight into a warm body. Gus gasped, his cheeks flaming, as he avoided the gaze of the man he loved. One hand was still wrapped around his wrist, while the other was on his back, holding him in place. The boy holding him was panting heavily, and flushed. For a few long moments they were just like that, both trying to catch their breath.

The brown haired one spoke. "Gus..."

"What?" Gus snapped, flinching at how harsh his own voice sounded.

The other boy wasn't fazed much by the sudden outburst. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Dan." Gus said, looking down at the damp grass.

"You're shielding yourself from me. Hiding your emotions, your thoughts, and now you're running away Gus. What happened to honesty? To being there for each other!?" Dan's voice had steadily rose, till Gus could tell he was holding back tears.

"I'm trying to protect you..." Gus whispered, his voice choked up, with a sudden onrush of emotions.

"From what...?"

"From me."

Dan's grip instantly tightened around Gus, and he held the boy closer, not daring to let him go. Gus whimpered slightly, but Dan didn't release him, instead he pulled him closer. "Explain it to me Gus."

"But-"

"Explain it!" Dan interrupted.

"I'm... I'm... Crazy. I'm crazy. And you must be ashamed of me because I think suicidal thoughts, I'm so weak, and nothing you ever wanted!" Gus broke into tears after this, something he normally could control.

Dan frowned. "I'm not ashamed of you." He gently pulled both of Gus's sleeves up, to reveal scars on each arm, rough and healing. "I'm not ashamed of anything you've done. I think you're the strongest person I know Gus. And I love you for you."

Gus yanked his arm away from Dan's stepping away. "You don't understand Dan! I could explode at any moment! I don't want to hurt you!"

"No Gus, you don't understand! By doing this, you're hurting me more then you would if you did anything else!"

Gus stood there, staring at Dan, eyes confused, and broken. He could feel his body tremble, as he looked at the boy, the man that had used to be his sworn enemy.

"Gus they wouldn't want you too."

The blue haired boy looked shocked. "How did you-"

"I know you that well Gus..." Dan stepped back close, tucking a strand of Gus's hair behind his ear. "Hydron nor Spectra would want you to do it." Gus shuttered, thinking about how both his master, and his best friend were gone. Tears pushed up into his eyes.

"It isn't fair..." He whimpered. "They left me to handle all of this darkness alone..."

Dan pulled the boy into a hug, stroking his back. "Gus you're never alone. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Gus just cried harder, clutching Dan's shirt in his fists, crying for the people he would never see again. "Why'd they have to die Dan?" He choked out. "It should have been me!"

"No Gus!"

"I should have died then! They shouldn't of saved me! They shouldn't of done that!"

Dan could feel his temper rising, so he recklessly pressed his lips to his lover, hoping to get him to realize how futile this argument was. Gus responded instantly, using this kiss to tell Dan exactly how he really felt.

It was all said so simply.

"Gus, it wasn't your fault..." Dan whispered pulling away.

The blue haired boy looked away, but he did nod. For a moment, he thought he saw both Spectra, and Hydron standing next to him, smiled on their faces.

_"Come with us Gus. We miss you. We want you to come back." _Gus shivered closing his eyes, blocking it all out. He wasn't leaving anytime soon. That wasn't his master. That wasn't his best friend. They were his demons, pushing him from every direction, taunting him, mocking him.

Gus wouldn't let them anymore.

Without a second thought, he took off running, Dan in hot pursuit, not saying anything, recognizing the direction Gus was going.

When Gus stopped, his cheeks were flushed, but he quickly fell to his knees in front of two headstones. Dan was soon by his side.

Gus couldn't stop the hot tears that fell from his eyes, as he remembered the day Spectra and Hydron died. It had been only a few months now. He remembered how they had pushed him down together, taken the gunshots. He remembered Spectra telling Dan to take care of his loyal warrior. Gus looked down, at the dirt that covered two motionless bodies.

Gus felt his demons scream inside of him, but he pushed them down further, deeper into him, fighting them. They didn't need to be there. They weren't him. They weren't wanted. He needed to push them out.

So that's what Gus tried to do.

"He's done a good job Master Spectra..." Gus said softly. "He's taking care of your loyal warrior. And I'm fighting. I'll always fight."

"You three deserve it."

* * *

**YAYAYAYA I DID IT THIS WAS REALLY REALLY REALLY HARD**

**Mission accomplished! ^.^**

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for songs and couples!**

**~Dakota**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, I just wanted to say thank you for 25 reviews as of the time I have started writing this! ^.^**

**Only 7 chapters have been posted at this point but I already have 25 reviews. Your support for this story means the world to me.**

**A special thank you to Echochain, for all the constructive criticism. I will try my best to go more in depth and such with my chapters. And spell Keith right. **

**I know I'm stupid. **

**A couple of people are now suggesting I do like father-son relationships, and stuff like that. I'm not quite sure as of now if I am going to do that, so please leave a review and tell me if you think I should do some of those.**

**I do not own Bakugan, or these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**What Hurts The Most**

**Dan x Masquerade **

It was an empty, hollow sound, that seemed to fill the whole house. Dan watched it with a weird spaciness, as it sped past the window colliding with the ground, and exploding into a million bits, that continued to soak already damp concrete. He embraced the sound, as it drowned out his unmistakable whimpers. Tears flowed, wetting his cheeks, and the palms he used to wipe them away.

It had been 5 years.

5 long years since it had all happened.

Gently, Dan's fingers wrapped around the mask. He lifted it up, looking into it, at his own refection in the cracked lens, that seemed to reflect almost exactly how Dan always felt now. Dan welcomed his salty tears now, knowing it was the release he needed. He could never do this in front of anybody else. Everybody else thought he had moved on, because although sadness would overtake them sometimes, they could move on. They didn't understand how much had been left unsaid, not to her, but to her counterpart. Dan had so much to say, that had stayed pent up in his body. The tears were his only release.

5 years today, Alice had left them, bringing down Masquerade with her.

So much had been left unsaid, so many questions on the tip of the boy's tongue, that never got their escape. They were trapped in the depths of the boy who wanted to say them, but never got to.

If only he got to do it all over again. He would have told his enemy what he had felt in running in his veins, the feelings that were fighting to be free every time they saw one another.

He wanted to forget everything that happened. He struggled relentlessly through everyday to try and figure out how to just leave it all behind him. But for him, it had become impossible. He couldn't forget. It kept him up at night, and made it a chore to get up in the morning. It trapped him in an endless bind, never releasing him.

Masquerade had left him in an endless hell.

Dan clenched his hands into fists, making the constant shaking worse. This was all her fault, his fault, _their fault. _It was their fault he was trapped in this dark place.

He let out a strangled scream, taking the mask that lay so perfectly on the windowsill, and throwing it across the room. It made a dull thud, then a sharp crack, before shattering into pieces.

Quickly realizing what he did, he rushed over to the broken mask, trying to put it back together, but knowing it was just an impossible puzzle he would never figure out. The mask was broken.

Dan struggled to breathe, his throat constricting, as more tears threatened to push past his weak walls.

"Well if it isn't Dan the man."

Dan gasped and whirled around, completely in disbelief. Masquerade stood in front of Dan, looking as real as he had when he had died. Even his mask was on, although it lay shattered into tiny pieces, at Dan's feet.

"Masquerade...?" Dan breathed, not believing that what he saw was actually real.

"Well of course." Masquerade said, his arrogance present, like it normally was. "It's been 5 long years Dan Kuso."

Dan nodded, speechless. Memories flashed through his mind of that day, but he blocked them out, focusing at the figure standing before him. Focusing on the fact that he was actually here.

"I only have limited time here Dan. No time for fooling around." Masquerade said.

"How are you here...? Why are you here?" Dan asked, his voice trembling.

"I'm here to help you move on Dan. To help you find closure."

"So... So you can't stay?"

"Unfortunately not. But I will always be with you, as long as you keep a memory of me."

"Masquerade I... I need to tell you something. Something that I have had bottled up inside of me for years now..." Dan whispered.

"Go ahead Dan."

"I... I love you."

Time seemed to stand still. The image of Masquerade seemed to flicker, like it was about to disappear.

"Masquerade you can't leave!" Dan yelled, running reaching out for the figure, but his hand went right through the body.

"Dan it is my time to go again-"

"No!" Dan cried, breaking into more tears. "I still want to say so much!"

"Dan it will all be okay." Masquerade said softly, his fading figure, bending down next to a sobbing Dan. "I always loved you too."

The image faded, leaving Dan completely alone, like it never had happened. The only evidence was placed in Dan's mind, and in the fact that the recently broken mask, was sitting there, good as new.

With it, was a note.

_Dan Kuso,_

_5 years ago we were torn apart from one another, without so much as a goodbye. But today, I managed to find you again, to finally tell you what I always felt toward you. Through our battles together, I realized that I myself was trapped within Alice, and that I was able to feel my own emotions, and have my own thoughts, even when the mask was not on.  
But Dan, what I'm really here to say is this.  
Through everything that happened, I have one thing I have always needed to say to you.  
I love you.  
Signed,  
Masquerade_

* * *

**I wanted to write more. But that seemed like an epic place to end. So I shall end here. **

**Alright, I have an idea for a one-shot contest. It would be like, everyone would write a one-shot with their choice pairing, to a song that I pick out, and the best one gets featured in this story. **

**Please review your opinion on this idea! Also review your thoughts on what was mentioned in the earlier author's note!**

**Review thoughts, song suggestions, and couple suggestions!**

**~Dakota**


	10. Chapter 10

***crying* You guys are so nice to me! You're so supportive of everything I do, and everything I suggest and what not. **

**A special shout out to GG for writing the sweetest review ever! I think you should get an account and try the contest. Don't worry about English not being your mother language, I live in one of the most diverse places in the world, I've grown accustomed to people with English as their second or third language, speak slightly differently. I would totally understand if you did try, and some things were spelled differently or things like that. But from what I can see you speak English quite well!**

**On a different note, CONTEST DETAILS WILL BE IN MY BIO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN!**

**Father/son relationships will be added in, however they might not be prioritized, but they will appear in the story at some point, as I have like 6 chapters already planned out and what not. **

**I may try to write double one shots today if I have time, but with soccer in the morning I'm pretty wiped. **

**Now, FINALLY I CAN WRITE ONE OF MY OTPS AGAIN!**

**I do not own Bakugan or these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Painkiller**

**Shadow x Mylene**

Ice that cracked, and melted into endless tears.

A look that would kill, turned into a look that had been killed.

A sharp voice brought down to a mere whimper.

She would carry herself on, putting her mask on, fooling all the ones around her. It was so easy to cover it all up, to tell no one what was wrong. She could go into her room at night, and let her barriers fall to pieces at her feet.

It was easier that way.

* * *

A sharp glance, that softened easily upon looking at one single person.

A cackling laugh that made her look away, turned into a soft sigh.

A single brush of skin, turned into a want, a need to hold her closer, and comfort her.

He would watch her closely, seeing past the mask, that she thought fooled everyone. It was easier for him to act the way he did, and be rude, then to try to comfort her. It was only at night, when he sat on the other side of her door, to listen, that he let himself feel broken inside.

It was easier that way.

* * *

"Mylene!? Mylene wake up!" The voice echoed in her foggy mind, a faint light, leading her back up into darkness. She recognized the voice, but not the emotion it held. It was one that she did not normally associate with the voice. It seemed to be desperation. But why?

Her eyelashes fluttered, as she struggled to open her eyes. She felt pressure on her hand, but didn't have the energy to pull away. Slowly, the world came into focus, and she saw Shadow Prove, of all people, sitting at her bedside, looking like he had just seen Zenoheld naked. "Shadow...?"

A soft sigh escaped his lips at the sound of the girl's voice. "Yes. It's me Mylene. I'm so glad you're awake."

Mylene's eyebrows furrowed at that statement. Shadow... Cared? She would've normally asked him, but her lips wouldn't form the words. She didn't want to scare him away. Not when he was already so close. "What... What happened?"

"I found you passed out in the hallway. When was the last time you ate?"

This wasn't like Shadow. Shadow should have been hanging from the ceiling, and cackling about something.

Mylene had never seen this side of Shadow Prove.

"Mylene?"

Mylene shook her head, not realizing he had asked her a question. "Huh?"

"When was the last time you ate?" Shadow asked again, weirdly patient.

Again, Mylene furrowed her eyebrows. When had she eaten last? She didn't know. It seemed to have been forever ago. "I don't remember."

Mylene suddenly gasped, as everything came back to her. The letter. The picture. She shot to her feet, running to her dresser, rummaging, searching for where she had tried to hide it.

Shadow watched, in a shocked silence, as Mylene shakily brought out a letter. "Can I trust you with this Shadow?" She whispered, meeting his eyes, seeming broken. He nodded, and she gently placed the note in his hand, along with the picture. Shadow gently lifted the photo, staring at the two people in it. A younger version of Mylene, short hair still there, but eyes made of sapphires, instead of ice. In her arms was a child, of maybe four or five. She looked similar to Mylene, but with much longer hair. They looked so happy.

Shadow placed the picture beside him, opening the note that he held. He skimmed it, red eyes flickering over the words, processing exactly what they said. He looked up at Mylene, who was focused on the ground beneath her feet. Tears slid down her pale cheeks, and she whimpered softly.

Shadow wouldn't have it. He couldn't see her like this.

In a flash, he was at her side, tilting her chin up with one hand, and wiping her tears with the other. His touch was so gentle, it made Mylene's cheeks gain a pink hue.

"I know what you're thinking Mylene. It isn't your fault." Shadow took a deep breath, forcing a lump down into his throat. "I'm here for you, any time you need me."

She nodded, not able to say anything. Her throat felt constricted, her baby sister was gone. Shadow pulled her close, knowing what she needed, and he was willing, he was willing to do whatever it took to make her feel better.

So she cried, needing this release. He was all she had now.

And he vowed to make it all better for her.

It was all he could do. All he could do was let her cry now, and watch her hide it later.

But he would always be here when she needed him. Always.

He intertwined their fingers gently, not sure if she would reject the gesture. Instead, her grip tightened on his hand. "Shadow..."

"Hmm?" He answered, closing his eyes.

"Thank you."

He looked at her, red eyes completely serious. "Anything for you Mylene. I love you."

Her eyes widened, then a real smile graced her lips. "I love you too."

And he kept on holding her.

* * *

**Well umm... *cries cause otp* **

**Anyways, as I said before contest details will be in my bio.**

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for pairings, and couples.**

**~Dakota**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am exhausted. I literally am out from 8:30 in the morning to 1:30 in the afternoon, just to take the subway to soccer, practice from 10 to roughly 12, then go back home. **

**And it's burning hot. **

**Then I come home and have all these chapters and such to write. Not that I don't love to do any of it, I'm just exhausted. **

**I will warn you guys now, school starts on September 4th, and until November, things will be kinda crazy with updating, because I have to adjust to high school, and I have soccer every day, and then homework. **

**I now officially have 8 chapters planned in advance. Counting this one. I am like, so tired. **

**Don't forget to enter my contest! ^.^**

**I do not own Bakugan or any of these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I Need Your Love**

**Baron x Mira**

"So its true then?" His voice had turned icy cold, and it sent shivers down Mira's spine. He balled his hands into fists, looking ready to punch something, or someone. Mira knew he would never lay a hand on her, he loved her too much. But did he really?

Mira wasn't so sure anymore.

"Is it true!?" He rose his voice to an unbelievable level that seemed impossible for the normally happy boy.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Baron..."

And she walked out of his life.

* * *

Months had passed since that event had occurred, but still, Mira had never managed to fully move on. She always felt weird every time she walked past his apartment building, like maybe she would run into him, maybe things would be like they used to be. Then she would realize what she had done, and she would walk past as fast as she could, never wanting to face him.

Nothing would ever be the same. They were strangers now.

Tears filled Mira's eyes, like they normally did when she thought of him.

This was his fault. Why couldn't of he just understood she wanted some breathing room!?

But how was this really his fault? He was loyal, he was loving, he was everything any girl would want.

And god, she missed him.

She missed the way he talked.

She missed the way he laughed.

She missed the way he would grab her hand, and hold tight like it was his life line.

She missed how he would hold her when she was sad.

She missed his confident brawling.

She missed the way he would kiss her.

She missed him so much.

But she had messed up too badly. It wasn't fair to him. She couldn't of lived in a lie like that. It was all too much.

One night had taken everything she loved dearly away from her. She had wanted a change, something different from what she normally got. She had wanted some space, independence. She had wanted to remember what it felt like to be single again. Ace had been her mistake, he always seemed to be. Her brother had warned her, had told her that day how it would end.

Was he ever more right.

Ace was a poison, that infiltrated her, but made her feel so good.

But never as good as Baron had.

Mira would never forgive herself. It got worse by the day.

Mira was so deep in thought, that she didn't even realize where she was going, until she bumped into somebody. "Oops, I'm so sorry!" She said, backing away, not looking up, but rather dusting herself off.

"Mira...?"

Mira gasped, stumbling back a few steps once she realized who exactly she had bumped into. "Baron?"

Their eyes met, and electricity flowed with emotions not needed to be spoken between the two.

After so many long years, they still knew each other down to the core.

"Why are you here?" Baron said, trying to break the silence that surrounded them from every side.

"I was just... Passing by I guess." Mira answered, choosing to stare at her shoes, rather then the man whose heart she broke. But here he was, in front of her, her worst fear a complete reality now.

"Just passing by?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised. He seemed so much more mature now, unlike the child that helped save New Vestroia. He was almost 21 now. His birthday was in a few months, if Mira remembered correctly.

"Y-ya... Just passing by... To go... See my brother!" Mira exclaimed, coming up with the brilliant idea, in a mere split second. She needed to get away from him right-

"Why don't I walk you there? We can catch up on the way." Baron suggested.

"Ummm... Ya, okay." Mira mumbled, and started walking quickly, not waiting for him to catch up. He did catch up, much to Mira's discomfort.

"So what have you been up to, these past few years?"

"Nothing really. I just help Keith and Gus a lot in the labs and what not. How about you?" Mira kept her voice monotone, in fear of becoming too emotional.

"You know... Just announcing at the Bakugan Tournaments..." Baron said, rather quietly. "You been seeing anybody?"

This question really caught Mira off guard, and she picked up the pace, seeing her brother's apartment building coming into closer view. "Nobody. Why do you ask?" She answered, willing her voice to be calm.

"Can't a guy be curious?" He was quick to defend himself, which Mira found to be rather curious.

"Hm. I guess."

It was silent then, as he couldn't find the words to say, and she didn't want to say anything. They were surrounded with old memories, that ripped them apart, and words that they just couldn't find the confidence to say.

_"Everybody makes mistakes." _Wilda had told her afterwards. It had been comforting then, but now it was like a poison, creeping up, and making her think about everything that had happened, and how she had been so cruel.

"I guess this is where I leave you then Mira."

Mira looked up, and saw they had finally arrived at her brother's building. "Ya. It is. Thanks for walking me.." She said, feeling completely awful, and awkward.

"Anytime, Mira." He said, and he turned and walked away.

Only after he was gone did she realize how sad his voice had been.

Mira clenched her fists tightly, before releasing, and running into the building. She pressed the elevator button, focusing on the black tiled floor beneath her feet, willing herself not to cry. Luckily, she was able to claim an elevator by herself, and she jammed the button for floor 27, waiting in agony, as it traveled upward. It was completely silent, and she just stared at the numbers that flew by on the screen. It reminded her of how many days had passed, that she spent without Baron at her side.

As soon as the elevator opened, she ran out, banging on her brother's front door, willing for him to open the door, let her in, hold her close, and tell her it was all okay.

Instead, a shirtless Gus opened the door. "Mira, why are you-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence, as the younger girl pushed past him, running to the spare room they kept for her, and locking the door.

Her tears were finally set free, as she fell to her knees. They rolled down her cheeks, and hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces, just like what she had done to Baron's heart.

"Mira!?" She heard them call her name, but it was all a faint ringing in her ears, as she cried, breaking, and shattering, finally realizing everything she had really done.

_'I'm so sorry Baron. I never meant to break you like this. I never meant to hurt you with your own best friend. I was stupid, I was so so stupid.'_

It was too little too late she realized. There was nothing she could do now, that would change anything from that night 3 years ago.

And now, she was empty.

Too little, too late.

* * *

**My expectations for that chapter were not what it turned out to be. I was expecting this to be horrible. But it broke the spell of it being under 1.2k words so yayyyyyy meeeeeee.**

**I actually have a confession. I don't like Mira.**

**But I totally ship Ace x Mira, and sorta Gus x Mira, but Gus really goes well with most guys soooooo...**

**It's his hair. **

**Anyways... Review thoughts, and suggestions for songs or characters!\**

**~Dakota**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody. 1 chapter on my agenda down, 7 more to go. Thankfully I only need to have 1 chapter ready each day for you guys, but since I am not doing much this weekend, I'm going to try to type multiple chapters for all my stories. I try to have a chapter up for you guys every day, but that may change as school starts next week, and soccer is going to take over my life, more then it already has.**

**Luckily, since you guys have given me so many ideas, I haven't had to take too many out of my arsenal of ideas, leaving me with 22 more ideas. (A huge amount of those are SpectraxGus, or someone xGus lol)**

**There will definitely be repeating couples, but I also hope to get more suggestions from you guys. **

**Also, don't forget to take part in my contest, info is in my bio! I already have one for sure writer in, but I would love to have you all try! Even if you're a guest, you should get an account and try! **

**I do not own Bakugan or these songs!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Monster**

**Hydron x Mylene**

_"Hydron, what are you hiding from me?" _

He sprinted down the corridor, ignoring his body's signs for him to stop. His eyes were wild, darting in every direction, looking for something that was never there. Yet still, his ears were overwhelmed by the sounds of claws raking on walls, and feral growls, that grew closer, with every tired step.

When it awoke, it clawed him from beneath his skin, torturing him, making his mind scream endlessly for help. He never let anybody see, even when his mind whimpered for help, he held his tongue.

Especially around Mylene.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her, of course he did. He trusted her with his heart, he trusted her with his life. He pushed her away, because he didn't want to make her feel pain. It would take control at any time, making his blood boil, whispering lies into his mind, causing him to do things he always regretted.

Upon entering his room, he froze, realizing it was completely dark. A soft, barely audible whimper passed through his lips, as red eyes seemed to surround him. They flickered around him, and he took a step back, eyes wide, pupils unnaturally large.

Why had Father done this to him?

Surrounded him in this darkness, and didn't allow light in. Constantly made him seek approval, afraid of what would happen if he didn't receive it, afraid of his own shadow.

She was the only beacon for him, holding him up, keeping the water from swallowing him up completely. But he was trying to swim away. The more she held him up, the more he was afraid she would see the real problem, the more he was afraid he would lash out, bring her misery.

He didn't want that.

He would never want that.

Hydron hated this. He hated pushing her away like this. He hated when she asked him what was wrong, because he hated lying.

But most of all, he hated himself.

One of the pairs of eyes lunged at him, and he screamed, backing up so fast, he tripped over his feet, landing on his tailbone.

"Leave me alone! Please leave me alone!" He pleaded, but his own voice had become almost nothing, overtaken by what had consumed him.

Tears poured down his face, as he struggled to control his shaking limbs. He was being completely broken, ripped apart by the voices in his head. He couldn't do anything to control it once it broke its chains. It was uncontrollable, a vicious disease that controlled everything in his life. A tiny voice at the back of his head that made him second guess himself. He was too weak to fight it, to weak to change anything now.

Why was he so weak?

Why couldn't he do anything right?

Hydron's body began to rack with barely contained sobs. Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe this was just a long nightmare, and soon he would wake up. Maybe when he woke up, his father wouldn't be so harsh, and maybe Hydron could do something right.

Maybe he and Mylene could be happy after all.

_'Please let it be a nightmare. Please let me wake up. Please, please, please-'_

"Hydron!" A voice called, sounding so harsh, that it made Hydron flinch. However, he didn't hear, maybe he couldn't hear the concern that was laced within the harshness.

The frightened boy however, backed himself against the wall of the corridor, curled into a tight ball, hoping, praying that it would protect him from his scaring 'nightmare'.

"Oh Hydron..." The girl breathed, her normally cold stare, replaced by one of complete worry.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" The boy cried, tugging at his hair, trying desperately to get to the monsters infesting his brain. "Please Mylene... I don't want to hurt you..."

Mylene took a step back, slightly frightened by Hydron's appearance. His body was shaking so hard, it was clear to the naked eye. His hands tore at hair, ripping it out, blood covering his fingers. His eyes were horrifyingly wide, as he looked at her, pleaded for her help internally, but rejecting it, in fear of hurting her.

He shouldn't fear hurting her. She knew what it was like to be like this, and waste life wallowing in pity for yourself, closing yourself off in fear of hurting those you love. He shouldn't have to go through this.

She couldn't let him suffer like this anymore.

"Hydron... Can I please come closer...?" She whispered, not sure how to approach the crazed boy.

He didn't make any movement to indicate she could, but didn't reject her again. So she slowly approached him, crouching down next to him, placing a hand on his, stroking his smooth skin with her thumb. He seemed so delicate, so much like the little boy she used to know...

He wasn't that same boy anymore.

Mylene gently wrapped the boy into a hug, letting him cry into her shoulder. Her hand made soothing circles on his back, soon intertwining with his hair, pulling him closer, making sure he knew how much she loved him. Making sure he knew she would always be with him, fighting every mental battle with him. Making sure he knew how much he meant to her. How he was her entire world.

In this moment, she tried to make him feel loved, make him feel like himself again. And he did, he felt stronger, like he could have a chance, like there was actually hope for him to make it past all this pain, and sorrow. There was still hope for Hydron to conquer all the darkness.

This wasn't over, they both knew that. They still had a long way to go, many battles to fight, many mountains to conquer.

But, she would never leave him to face this alone.

They would fight this monster together.

No matter how long it took.

* * *

**All these couples I would've never really thought about doing, are turning out really well. I think I really am growing as a writer because of all you guys. You all do so much for me, and make me so happy when you review, sometimes I just cry because all of it is so unbelievable to me. **

**All I have ever wanted to do was make people feel something when I write. And all of you have made me feel like I can. I always smile when I check my email and see a review, because I always know it will be something that will make me smile. You guys are the best readers I could ever ask for. You guys are the reason I try to post everyday, because your support motivates me to write more and more, and I love making you all happy!**

**I'm so super sorry for the rant, but you guys needed to know how amazing you are! It's people like you that make me think I may not be so much of an outcast!**

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for songs and couples!**

**Love all of you!'**

**~Dakota**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to another chapter of this story that seems longer then it is.**

**Besides that, nothing else really interesting to say except school starts in less then a week, and I am not excited. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bakugan, or this song!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Not Gonna Die**

**Mylene x Spectra**

_"It's going to be unknown to you Master, it is not what you think it will be." _

Spectra kept running through the streets, eyes darting everywhere. Bodies lay in various unnatural positions, completely still, with blood permanently etched onto the concrete under them. He started to slow down, completely horrified by what he was faced with. Hundreds, maybe thousands of Vestel's were dead on the streets, all seemingly beaten down by force.

The buildings that surrounded him, were mostly reduced to rubble. Small craters were scattered around, dotting the already rough concrete. Shattered glass covered the streets, and frankly most of the bodies near the place where the explosions would have taken place. All of this made Spectra feel queasy, something he didn't normally feel.

Something was definitely off.

His mind felt foggy, as he struggled to figure out where exactly this feeling was coming from. It didn't make sense. He couldn't remember what it was. Frankly, he couldn't remember why he was running in the first place. Or how he got here.

This was odd.

He made his way down the streets of the place he used to live, careful not to make a sound. He knew he was looking for something, or someone, but he wasn't completely sure what or who. His memory was blurry, and unfinished. The last thing he remembered was walking with Mylene-

Mylene.

Oh god.

"Mylene!?" He yelled, starting to sprint down the streets. "Mylene where are you!?" His cries echoed down the long narrow streets covered with death, with no answer.

The blonde boy stopped running, unable to catch his breath. They came quick, and he struggled to breathe past the lump in his throat. He wasn't one to cry, but everything had just come flooding back to him, and it all made sense now, why he was alone.

He was going to die.

"Mylene please answer me!"

"She's not going to answer you, Master."

The blonde whipped around to see his loyal lapdog walk up calmly behind him. "G-Gus...?" He stammered, slightly frightened by the younger boy's sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you Master?" The blue haired boy asked gently.

"A little bit... But it's quite alright."

Gus let out a soft chuckle, but upon noticing how frightened his Master looked, he frowned. "Do you remember anything Master Spectra?"

The blonde nodded, looking around nervously. "I remember almost everything. Why are you here Gus?" Keith turned around to look at his loyal lapdog, but the boy had disappeared. "Gus!?" No answer, again.

The blue eyed boy quickly placed his mask on his face, breathing in, becoming more confident, better suited to his title of Spectra. He could think clearly now. The mask was his escape from the worthless emotions that trapped Keith. With the mask he was fearless, he was _powerful_.

He knew this would be the only way to find Mylene. Spectra's footsteps quickened, as he searched for Mylene. His strides were long, so he could cover more ground faster. She had to be found soon, he knew he only had limited time.

A sudden scream made him freeze, as Mylene came sprinting out of an alley, behind her was nothing, although she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Tears stained her cheeks, as she bent over, panting heavily.

Spectra slowly walked up to her, and before she could say a word, pulled her into a huge hug. Mylene let out a soft sound in surprise, but hugged him back, noticing how his shoulders were shaking, and his breathing was heavy.

"I...I was so worried about you..." He whispered, tears falling under his mask. "I saw Gus, but he disappeared and-"

"I know. I saw Shadow." Mylene murmured in his ear, stroking his back in an attempt to soothe him. "Do you know what happened?"

"From what I figured out... We got hit by a car, and now we're in a coma." Spectra reasoned, pulling back, but grabbing onto her hand protectively.

"So... You're not real?" She asked curiously.

"No I am. I think we're somehow sharing some kind of dream..."

"That's weird..." She mumbled, seeming almost angry. "So how do we wake up?"

"I don't know if that's an option anymore, Mylene."

* * *

Two boys sat on opposite sides of the hospital room. They had been quiet for hours now, which was highly unlike both of them. Neither liked to sit and wait for things to happen. They liked to make things happen.

They had no choice, in this case.

Two constant, droning, heart monitors were the only thing filling the room with noise. They watched the two unconscious people, with desperate, pleading eyes, wanting them to wake up, willing them to wake up.

"Are they even going to wake up...?" The younger one asked, his voice quieter then he normally would have it.

"I don't know anymore Shadow. The doctor's say they think it's unlikely."

"So they're just going to... Die?"

"Yes..." The blue haired boy said, his voice breaking slightly, and he bit his lip. He felt so lost without his master, and he knew Shadow felt the same way about losing Mylene. They were best friends. Gus grit his teeth, trying so desperately to control his emotions.

"G-Gus..?" Shadow's voice quivered.

"What?"

"The heart monitors... They're slowing down..."

* * *

For a long while, Mylene and Spectra had just wandered aimlessly, looking for something to tell them how to get out of this dream. Their hands we're clenched tightly together, fingers intertwined in a normally sweet gesture, that seemed now like nothing more then something that brought them back to reality.

"Spectra..." Mylene started, seeming nervous.

"Hmm?" Came the sound from the fully concentrated blonde.

"What's that light?"

Before an answer could come, an annoyingly familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well... Look who it is!" A shrill laugh came from the pink haired boy that emerged from the light.

"Lync!" Mylene exclaimed. "Why are you here? You're suppose to be dead..." A tear rolled down the blue haired girls cheek, as she reached out for him, but pulled back. Lync had died years ago, when the same disease that killed his family, made its way into him.

The pink haired boy frowned, his mood changing. "Well... You see... You can't wake up. Ever. So I have to take you two with me..."

Spectra frowned at this. "No time to say goodbye?"

"No..." Lync trailed off. "But you don't have much time. I have to go now, but follow me when you're ready."

With that, the boy was gone.

"Spectra-"

Mylene was cut off my his lips pressed to hers for possibly the last time ever.

"Mylene I'm sorry..." He breathed when he finally pulled back.

A sad smile placed itself on her lips as she ran a hand through his spiky locks. "It will all be okay... We have to go though... Like Lync said."

The blonde nodded, and took her hand facing the light. "I love you, Mylene."

"I love you too Spectra."

Together, they leaped into the light, as it consumed them, and separated them, making an eternal darkness.

With no time to say goodbye to their loved ones.

They were left with no answers, no closure, no anything, but the image of the two they loved so dearly holding hands, as their heart monitors flat-lined.

* * *

**Let me start out by saying I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ALL WEEKEND.**

**This weekend started out really bad for me, and I was really upset and unmotivated to write anything... So I'm sorry for that.**

**Review thoughts and suggestions!**

**~Dakota**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I'm so sorry. You guys have every right to be mad at me for this, but high school was so much worse then I thought, and soccer is every day still. **

**Anyways, onto my contest. Both of my entries (Troth and Mana- I'm shortening your name lol) did such an amazing job, that I can't choose one. So I'm going to have a tie-breaker. Please pm me asap for those details. **

**Now, I decided to change the order of my chapters because I really wanted to do a father-son one but this more father-mother-son one.**

**Hydron is definitely going to be ooc but please keep in mind he is younger in this, only 10 or 11.**

**Please enjoy, I do not own Bakugan or any of these songs.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Family Portrait**

**Hydron x Zenoheld**

Blackness blocked his vision, as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, like that would block out the muffled cries that echoed through the castle, filtering through the air vents. He could hear raised voice, muffled and breaking, and although the words weren't clear, he could tell they were harsh.

Glass shattered against a wall, and it vibrated through the corridors, making Hydron shudder. He had pleaded with his father earlier, trying to get him to believe that his mother hadn't meant any of it. His father just brushed past him, ignoring every last word the young boy pushed out, past the lump in his throat.

His mother was getting fed up with how his father ruled Vestel. He was power hungry, and didn't let his wife have a say. She had dealt with it for many years, but down she was frustrated, and ready to blow.

It was never easy coming home to this, Hydron always felt alone, and scared. He never knew how to react to anything his parents did, and avoided them as much as possible these days. Shots were always being fired between the two, and Hydron and his brother were always caught in the crossfire. They felt their parents pain, they always tried to help, they always wanted to fix it. They wanted to remember what love was again, it was so scarce now.

Hydron was always afraid this would happen to him. He never wanted to fight with someone he loved like this, and he hated seeing his parents do it. They didn't even sleep in the same room anymore.

His world felt like it was falling apart.

His mother had almost left once, Hydron and his brother had to beg her to stay. They said they would be better, and never fight with one another, and always do their chores. He always turned to them and asked the same question.

_"Can't we be happy again?" _

His father would always look away, and his mom would always reassure her sons it would all be alright, and that they were all very much happy.

Why would his mother lie to him?

Of course he wanted to believe it, but he knew now it was hopeless.

His father's yelling got louder now, bouncing off walls, and filling young Hydron's ears, as he curled into a ball. Why couldn't his father hold his mother like he remembered they used to do? She knew they loved each other, they really did, no matter what foul words rolled off their tongues.

Yet, Hydron still loved them.

Through it all the young boy stuck at his parent's sides, and told them they could be okay. He would hug his mommy, or help his daddy, and he always made sure to say that they all could be okay again.

They could all be a family again.

He had tried to get away once, when his mind throbbed from how much noise filled it. It hadn't taken long for the guards to find him, high up in a tree, bawling. He didn't have a choice.

He had to stay.

He had to try to fix it.

But he never knew if he really could fix it.

Sometimes, he would wander into the throne room at night, just to see the picture that hung there. The four of them, smiling and happy, a happy family. That was three years ago.

They always played pretend though.

In front of crowds, and at events, Hydron's father would hold his mother and kiss her, and everyone would smile, and be happy, sometimes it seemed so genuine, so natural.

It never really was.

They were good at playing pretend.

In his mother's room, there were suitcases, filled with everything she owned.

There was one in his brother's room too.

He didn't want them to leave the castle. He would never see them again.

The very thought kept him up for hours at night.

Glass shattered again, and a dull thud followed. A scream filled the castle, and there were more thuds, one after the other, after the other, until the screams died out, and were met with pure silence.

Another glass shattered, along with a bang on the wall.

The silence was torture, filled with Hydron's strained breathing, and the soft tick of his clock.

Slowly, he stood, and crept out of his room, and down the long hall. His feet made a soft tapping sound, but not enough to disturb the silence that encompassed the place. He put his hand on the doorknob that would lead into the throne room, freezing a second, before pushing the door open.

He slowly walked towards the four thrones, that was surely to become two soon, and stood in front of his own, not wanting to sit.

He turned around to face the front of the room, and the picture that hung above the doors.

Four smiling people, close to each other, each with a radiating smile of their own, each full of life, and innocence, and happiness.

A tear hit the floor, sparking in the moonlight, as Hydron looked at the picture, that seemed so fake.

Maybe it was.

Maybe they never had been a family to begin with.

They were all quite good at playing pretend.

* * *

**There you go! Your first father-son relationship. I hope it was good!**

**Review thoughts, and suggestions for couples or songs!**

**~Dakota**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay you guys have EVERY right to be mad at me. I'm super sorry, my homework load is off the charts, and soccer is intense, and I'm sick. I have a 4 day weekend, but I have practice Thursday, and Friday, a game Saturday, and dance Sunday. **

**I know I used to update so constantly, and I'm sorry it's not like that anymore, but you guys have to stay with me, it will hopefully only be like this for another month or so. **

**I even may have to go to practice on my birthday. **

**And I'm sick right now. Ugh. My life.**

**Anyways, since my 4 day weekend means I have more time for homework, I figured you guys would want an update. **

**I know I have so many requests and such, but I figured since Chandelier is sweeping the nation, I should write a one-shot on it. So I did see a request for more Gus x Keith, so why not. **

**I do not own the song or Bakugan.**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Chandelier**

**Gus x Keith**

It was a burning sensation that slid down his throat, and even though it hurt him, it masked the real pain, the real problem. It pushed it far away, down into the deepest parts of his mind.

He could hear his phone buzzing desperately, as they all frantically tried to figure out where he was, why he wasn't answering. They were banging on sealed doors too, over and over and over and over. A sly smirk covered the his face, as he downed another glass of the burning liquid. Wasn't he so popular now?

He drank more of the liquid, his hands shaking, his mind shorting out, succumbing to the power that consumed him. He didn't know how much of it ran through his veins now, but it darkened his mind, and suddenly fury overtook him.

It all happened to suddenly to the blue-haired boy. The anger came, and shut out the last sense he possessed, and with a trembling arm, he grabbed the steel blade, and jammed it deep into the plaster wood wall.

Tears rose to the surface, as his throat tightened. All of this was unfair, it was all dark and lonely now.

He didn't want to face it, he never would want to face it.

But as blood trickled down his already broken skin, he had to face what he had been hiding from for too long.

Keith had left him.

And he had done it on purpose.

Gus knew Keith loved him, he had said it in the wretched, crumpled, mess of words that lie hidden under Keith's pillow.

The knife was breaking skin now, a repeat of yesterday, and the day before that, and many days before that. Old scars opened, and pain lashed out, but Gus didn't feel it, not anymore. It was natural now for it to slice him open, again and again.

Tomorrow was an option for him.

If he didn't want it, he would leave.

He always considered it. But always, they assured him that he would be back up on his feet in no time.

A dry laugh passed tightly pursed lips. They didn't know.

He didn't think they ever would.

After some time, he realized he had stopped slicing. Blood rushed down his open arms, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't see it.

She had come out of no where, standing there in front of him, somehow he had gotten past his doors, and broken down his walls, to see the mess that was the boy. Nobody had been this close to him in a long time, but she moved closer, taking his arms, and gently pulling him to the sink, gingerly wiping the blood with a wet rag.

And he let her.

He didn't really know why, but he saw the tears in her eyes, and his mind drew a blank.

Why was she crying?

They sparkled, and fell, as blood rushed down the drain, down his arms, down his heart, through his mind, blood, blood, blood, everywhere.

He wondered how she felt, he wondered if she still felt anything anymore. Sometimes, he just couldn't feel anything. He wondered if it was the same for her.

A slight shiver encompassed his figure, and she noticed, her eyebrows furrowing, as she wrapped bandages around his arms. Her fingers then intertwined with his, and she led him through his own house, towards his room.

Words were still scarce between the two, and all he wanted to do was run far away into a dark abyss. But something about how she was acting, made him stop. It was dangerous to do that. She might snap. He didn't want her to snap.

His head was jumbled, all of this was too much for him to process, it didn't make sense, he just wanted to curl up and sleep, maybe forever.

Before he realized it, he was lying down, with blankets tucked around him, and a soothing hand running through his hair. His eyes fluttered closed, as he enjoyed this feeling he was getting, that he couldn't place, peaceful maybe. At ease.

For once, Gus didn't feel like dying.

She sat there with him, silent as she had been since her arrival. It was nice though, the silence. He just needed somebody, he realized. He just needed someone that would help him realize that he needed to stay here, for Keith.

His green eyes, started to close, but they couldn't, not yet. He looked up at her, trying to find the right combination of words, to tell her, to make sure she knew how grateful he was to her.

His dry lips cracked open, as he thought for another fleeting moment about what to say to her, to tell her what he needed to tell her, what he needed to let go.

Finally, it came to him, in all it's simple glory.

So as his eyes closed, and thoughts of Keith filled his mind, his lips formed these words, and spoke them, and to her, it was just enough to understand.

"Thank you."

* * *

**BAM I'M DONE!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this new installment!**

**My question for all of you is: So far, what is your favorite chapter of this story, and why? (Why is optional though.) **

**Thanks so much!**

**~Dakota**


End file.
